Who's She
by A1Chick12
Summary: NEW STORY ADDED. READ AND FIND OUT. INTENCE. Dean? Is he back?
1. Who's She

It was the first day back to school after Christmas vacation. Paige was at her locker admiring her ring and bracelet that Spinner got her for Christmas, while Hazel watched with boredom. "Paige, get over those jewelry already." Hazel said. Paige ignored her, and kept admiring them. Then she thought things couldn't be better. All of a sudden she heard Spinner's voice and this girl laughing. She turned around and saw Spinner talking to this one African American girl. "This can't be happening." Paige said. Hazel heard and looked the way she was looking. "Paige it's probably nothing." Paige gave Hazel a smirk. "I'll just go and find out." Paige said with anger. So Paige walked off and went around to Spinners side. "Hey Hun." Paige said while glaring at the new girl. Spinner turned. "Hey honeybee." Spinner said smiling. The African American girl stood looking in boredom, and giving Paige a look that said, why are you messing with my to be boyfriend. "Achoo!" The African American girl pretended to sneeze. "Oh, Kaki this is Paige." Spinner said. "Your girlfriend." Kaki said with a smirk. "Paige, this is Kaki the girl that Mrs. Quoin made me show around the school." Spinner said. Paige didn't even look at Kaki or say hi. "Oh." "Spin, Hun I'll save you a seat in the AI lab." Paige said sweetly while glaring at Kaki. Their eyes meet with anger. "Okay, honeybee." Spinner said dreamy. "I think I can find my away around the school without your help." Kaki said angrily and walked away. Kaki didn't just walk away she walked away crying. Why was she crying? You'll have to read the next chapter "Crying tears 4 you." 


	2. Crying Tears 4 You Part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Paige and Spinner were sitting alone at a lunch table waiting for their friends. "Spin, I need to talk you." Paige said very emotionally. "What is it honeybee?" Spinner asked. Paige hesitated for a moment and thought. I don't think I should tell him. "Okay, you know that girl Kaki or whatever it was, she is so over you. You can so tell." Paige said. Spinner had a weird look on his face. "What do you mean she is all over me?" Spinner asked. When I came over to greet you, she gave me the look that said, keep away from my man." Paige said. Spinner looks changed from weird to even weirder. "It doesn't matter anyways. I have you she knows that and there is not going to be something with her." Spinner said. Hazel and Jimmy were arriving to the table. "Who died?" Jimmy asks sarcastically. "Before you guys say anything listen to this. You know that new girl name Kaki or whatever. Well I was in the girls' washroom. When I heard her come in crying I ran and hide in one of the stalls. She was crying really badly, like someone just broke her heart. Then she started talking. She was saying why the blonde hair chick had to come and take her man. And you know the blonde head chick was you Paige. And Kaki's so-called man is Spinner. Now you can talk" Hazel ended breathless. Paige and Spinner looked at her with wide-open eyes. "Told you Spin, she was all over you." Paige said. Kaki was walking to the table that Spinner was in. She set her tray on the table. "Hey Spinner." Paige looked at Kaki, showing Kaki to get off of her property. Hazel looked and saw. "Paige, Jimmy let's go and let Spinner talk to Kaki. Hazel said. "NO!" Paige shouted. Hazel gave Paige a look. "Hun, when your done meet me by the my locker." Paige said. "All right, honeybee." Spinner gives Paige a kiss on the lips, and Paige walks off. "Kaki, I have a girlfriend." Spinner said not looking at her. "I know you do Spinner, I'm fine with that. " Kaki said. "Then what do you want?" Spinner said. "We all know you like me." "But how?" Kaki said almost in tears. "It's not something you have to go and cry about!" Spinner shouted and left Kaki all alone at the lunch table. "Spinner, Wait!!" Kaki shouted. "I have a girlfriend!!!" Spinner shouted back. "But. I-I. To be continued. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Crying Tears 4 You Part 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Spinner stopped and turned around. "You what?" Kaki tried to look him in the eye but he turned his head toward the door. "I-I love you." Kaki shouted. Spinner turned around. "You don't even know who I am we just meet a couple of hours ago. I don't even like you. Besides like I said before I have a girlfriend!" Spinner walks out of the lunchroom and went to Paige's locker. Paige saw Spinner coming and ran up to him. "Spin, Hun what happened?" Paige asked. Spinner stopped. "Can we talk about this in AI Lab?" Spinner asked. "Sure." Paige said. So they both walked to the AI Lab. When they got there Kaki was already sitting down. Her new spot was right next the hazel. Bad part was Paige sits on the other side of Hazel. Spinner turned around and started to explain everything that happen in the lunchroom to Paige. Paige was shocked. "Kaki is going to get revenge!" She snared. ***The Bell Rings*** "Class will you please settle down." Mr. Simpson said sounding stressed out. Every time Paige turns around she sees Kaki staring at Spinner. Paige couldn't take it anymore so she gave Kaki a sign to go back to her old school and that she is unwanted. Hazel started to giggle. Less than 1-minute Hazel's giggles turned into clouds of laughter. She laughed so hard she made Paige laugh. "Hazel! Paige! Might you share what is so funny with the class?" Mr. Simpson said in anger. "No Mr. Simpson." They both said together. Kaki got mad and raised her hand. "Mr. Simpson, can I go to the girl's washroom?" "Yes, Kaki go right ahead, but hurry back." Kaki ran out of the AI Lab. But she didn't go to the girls' washroom; she ditched school and ran home. During break time Kaki was back with someone Paige really didn't need to see and can't see. Guess wh-. "Sprit! How have you been?" It was Dean. Paige didn't turn around and kept on walking. Paige walked to Spinner's locker. She dragged Spinner into a closet. "Spin, you can never guess what happen." Paige said breathless. "What happened?" Spinner asked worried. "Dean from bar dell is here with Kaki. Kaki ditched school to go get him. Please walk me to find Hazel. Please." Paige said almost in tears from being scared. Spinner took her in his arms and walked her to Hazel. While they were looking for Hazel, they bumped right into Dean and Kaki. "Sprit! So this is your boyfriend? Hugh?" Dean asked. "Yes Dean and leave me alone! Let's go Spin." They continued to walk. Now Paige was with Hazel. Spinner left to go find Jimmy. Hazel and Paige were walking to class when Dean came behind her and slapped her bottom. "HEY!" Paige shouted. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY BODY!" Mr. Raditch saw what happen. "Paige, Hazel be on your way to class. As for you two follow me to my office!" "Sprit. watch your back. I will be watching you every where you go." Dean shouted. Paige's eyes filled with fright. "Hazel, you better tell Spinner." "I don't know if I can Hazel." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Dean?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Paige and Hazel were sitting on the steps at Degrassi. They were talking about Kaki and what happened yesterday. Hazel saw Spinner and Jimmy walking to school. "Paige, you are going to tell Spinner about what happen yesterday right?" Hazel asked. "Uh. like I told you before I don't know how to put it." Paige said. Spinner came and gave Paige a kiss on the lips. "Hazel, let's just drop it, it doesn't really matter." Paige said really fast. "Drop what? And what doesn't matter?" Spinner asked sounding worried. "Nothing, Spin, nothing." Paige said. Spinner took her hand and they both walked into the school. "Sprit." Paige heard someone calling her. she couldn't recognize the voice. Sprit. I'm coming back for you. Then it hit her, it was Dean. She turned around but no Dean, looked to her sides, no Dean. Where is he? She thought. Spinner stopped. "Paige, you've been acting really strange, today. Are you sure nothing is bugging you?" Spinner asked. "I'm pretty sure Hun." Paige said and walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh My Gosh! Hazel! Today while walking to class with Spin, I heard Dean call my name. I turned around and looked all over but I didn't see anyone besides people looking at me weird." Paige said sounding scared. "Oh, my gosh! You did? You have to tell someone." Hazel said. "Like who? I don't think I'm going to unless it gets worse so don't even answer." Paige said in a snap. Hazel gave Paige a worried look. "Look Hazel, there is nothing to worry about, Mr. Raditch told me this morning that Dean is not allowed to step one foot on this campus." Paige said in a cooling voice. "Yea, but if he isn't allowed to step one foot in this school then." Hazel stopped. "Friend. I'm coming back for Spirit. you better warn her. don't worry; I'll save you and her for last. "Hazel, um. finish up your sentence." Paige said. "Then how come you hear his voice? Your not imagining it because I just heard it. It said Friend, I'm coming back for Spirit you better warn her, don't worry I'll save you and hear for last." Hazel said almost about to burst in tears of fright. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hazel was walking in the girls' washroom. She had to fix her hair. Paige didn't want to go in so she was waiting outside the door for her, since Hazel said it was just going to take a second. Hazel walked in and started looking in the mirror trying to figure out a good due. She looked down and turned on the water. When she turned to look up, she saw the reflection of Dean. Before she could even turn around or scream for help Dean pushed her down on the ground. When he did that Hazel hit her arm right into a sink really hard. It started bleeding. Dean got down on the floor by Hazel and slapped her across the face. Hazel managed herself to say something. "Why are you in the girls' washroom, and I thought you said I was going to be the last one you were going to harm?" Hazel said in tears. "I can be in the washroom if I want, and I did say you were going to be the last one but I changed my mind. I can do that cause I didn't promise you anything! Now where's Spirit?" Dean yelled. "I don't know." Hazel said shaking. "I'm going to ask you one more time, if you don't tell me where she is I'm going to take your head and hit it against the wall." Dean yelled, but started laughing. "I-I th-thought you-you a-r-r-e a-a rapes not an abusive person." Hazel said about ready to scream for help. "I was never a rapes." He yelled. He took Hazel by the hair lifted her up, and turned her towards the wall, he puts his hands on her head. and. and. and. and. and. and. You have to read the next story Bleeding by the dozen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
